


Sweet:Heart

by problematic-fave (salt_and_burn)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Happy WHC win anniversary Seth, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, but only a little?, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_and_burn/pseuds/problematic-fave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart, I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet..."</p>
<p>Dean, and Roman, and Seth (and all that entails).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet:Heart

**Author's Note:**

> There is the possibility of a non-a/b/o version, if that's an issue for people.

Seth's moans and shouts are so loud Roman can hear them from where he's in the kitchen, finishing smearing jelly on the last of six pieces of toast. They only get more frequent as he takes his two pieces and makes his way up the hall to their bedroom, opening the door as Dean's rough grunt breaks into a shout of his own. 

Roman leans into the door jamb while he eats his breakfast, enjoying the scene. Seth's face down in the sheets, which are doing nothing at all to dampen his volume, ass up in the air as Dean pounds into it. Dean has one hand wrapped around Seth's hip and the other resting on his own heaving chest, as if he's worried about his heart. He's absolutely drenched in sweat and the look on his face when he finally notices Roman can only be described as relief.

"Oh, thank god. I think my heart's about to burst."

Seth's whine goes up in pitch as Dean's thrusts slow due to the conversation, and Dean rolls his eyes and speeds back up with a slap to Seth's already reddened ass.

"Yeah yeah ok! Jesus. Needy bitch much?"

Roman finishes his toast and steps up beside the bed, swiping a quick palm over Seth's back and down his trembling thigh.

"You need to tap out, uce?"

Dean seems to consider it, and Roman would put money on Seth clenching around him, because Dean doubles over with a moan.

"Oh, fuck fuck yes, Seth, yes baby. Ah, Ro, gimme," pants, huffs, more moans, "gimme just a sec I'm so clos- fuck!"

He cuts himself off with a shout as he comes inside Seth, taking about three seconds to breathe before he's pulling out and shaking Roman by the shoulders.

"Thank you, God, I'm starving! I'm tapping out, I'm done, I need to eat before I perish. Take care of that!"

And he's out and down the hallway with a quick peck to Roman's lips and a flick of the finger towards Seth, who's still whining on the bed.

Seth pulls his head out of the nest he's made of the sheets long enough to focus on Roman's face.

"And how are you doing this fine morning, baby boy? You needing it bad, huh?"

Seth frowns up at him, hands already sliding down under him to fist his cock.

"Roman."

Roman feels bad, but he can't help but laugh. 

"Yeah, baby boy. Imma take care of you now, you wore poor Dean out all morning."

Seth's so deep into that place he goes when he's being fucked well that Roman honestly doesn't think he'd care who was in his ass, as long as they were doing it well. Seth's whimpering under his breath, hole open and clenching as Roman watches.

He doesn't really bottom often, but Roman's done it enough to know it sucks to feel so empty suddenly when you've been so wonderfully full for a while. He gently taps Seth's head back down, grabbing both hips to pull him back up to his knees from where he's slumped in Dean's absence. Roman makes quick work of his pants and lubing up his dick, noticing appreciatively that Dean has left Seth's hole wet with semen and shiny, sweet smelling slick. 

Roman doesn't go in fast at first, but he does go in deep and easy, the slide of Seth's wet, hot hole around his dick like heaven. Seth starts moaning again almost instantly, and Roman can hear Dean's shout of "atta boy, Rome!" from the kitchen.

Seth takes it so well while Roman keeps him on his knees, so open and easy as Roman rocks into him like a metronome. His breath starts hitching after a while, typically a sign that he's getting close to orgasm, so Roman pulls him up by the shoulders and leans him back against his own chest. Seth flops like a rag doll, like the only thing holding him up is Roman's hardness inside him, so Roman cages him in with his arms and lets Seth's face fall into his neck. 

This angle makes it a lot easier to finish him off faster, so it shocks Roman a little when Seth tenses in his arms like he's been shocked and, shit, is he honest to god crying??

Dean comes meandering back in when Roman calls for him, naked and smirking.

"Sethie, baby, you being good?"

Seth's crying into Roman's neck, little hiccups and occasional moans breaking just under his ear.

Dean reaches down to adjust himself, probably turned on enough to chub up but too worn out to actually fully harden.

"You nailing him good and hard right in that sweet spot, huh Rome? Yeah, course you are, listen to him cry, look how purple his cock is."

Roman spares a second to glance down, and that's when it clicks. Dean's put a cock ring on Seth. No fucking wonder he'd gone under so easy and been so desperate all morning.

Roman wasn't really close, but the bolt of lightning that shoots into his gut at the sight of Seth's dick, swollen and dripping and dark against the silver shine of the metal ring, has him about ready to blow. All he can do is shake his head and laugh as he fucks into Seth a little harder, a little deeper.

Seth actually wails, spine arching away from where's he's pinned to Roman's torso, and that gets Dean's attention enough that he comes over and sits on the bed in front of them. 

"You good if I take this off of him? I'll finish you after, just we've had him on edge for a good few hours now," he's looking at Roman but his hands are already hovering at Seth's hips, so Roman just nods and presses a kiss to Seth's tear-streaked cheek.

He gentles his thrusts enough that Dean can remove the ring without doing Seth any damage, but he thrusts deep and sharp, as hard as he can, when the ring comes off.

It's a thing of beauty, really, when Seth comes. He inhales so hard he's incapable of sound, whole body going wire-taut and then falling into shakes, cum shooting out in thick, slick ropes. Some lands on the sheets, but most of it hits Dean square in the chest. It sets Roman off laughing, and Seth's so high on his long-awaited orgasm that he starts laughing too. 

Dean looks up at them unimpressed, but he still leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Seth's stomach. Roman leans him forward to ease out of Seth, who falls forward into Dean's arms with a sigh. Between them they lay him down onto the mattress and gentle him between them, hands on his hips and belly and kisses to his chest and neck. 

When Seth finally surfaces from subspace Dean leans in and murmurs to him as he pats his hair.

"You ok if I finish Romie, baby boy? He did so good by us, took such good care of you for me, and he hasn't gotten to come yet."

Seth nods and lets out a dreamy sounding "yeah", so Dean carefully climbs over him and straddles Roman, positioning himself over his hips before dropping down. Roman's bewildered as to how Dean's taking him, but Dean smirks and leans down into his space.

"Thought you'd know by now that I have lube stashed in literally every room of this house. Even the kitchen. Thanks for the toast, by the way."

It's such a relatively lazy orgasm compared to Seth's, but damn does it feel amazing anyway. 

Dean climbs off when Roman starts to soften, dropping back down on the other side of Seth with a groan that sounds like it came from his bones. They get about two minutes of peace before Seth's voice croaks out.

"Feed me. Listen, I'm rumbling, feed me," complete with (somehow) the vocal equivalent of puppy eyes.

Dean rolls his head to look at Roman, muttering something under his breath that ends in "unbelievable".

Still, between them they get Seth up and down the hall on ridiculously shaky legs. He collapses at the kitchen island and falls on the last two pieces of toast like he actually is starving.

Roman decides to make light conversation with Dean while Seth eats, knowing he gets a little self conscious if he thinks anyone's watching him eat, these days.

"So, why the ring? Decide that your Thursday morning needed a little more spicing up?"

Dean shrugs while he taps his fingers to his thumb.

"Nah. Just figured he was gonna make us pound that tight ass for hours anyway, wanted a little pay off."

Roman can see Seth's ears turn red out of the corner of his eye and has to bite back a smile.

"So you don't like it when he comes first but wants to keep going anyway? Personally, I'm quite fond of fucking our little slut till he's coming dry and can't get it up anymore."

They both graciously ignore the choking noise from beside them. Seth points at them with a glare.

"Don't you two start that again. It's just like the time Dean kept calling me the cock monster. I won't stand for it, you know. I'm exempt at the moment, I'm delicate."

The vibe is good, but they've been up since six when Seth woke them hard and desperate, and it's just gone 9:30. They don't have the energy to keep the ribbing up so they take Seth with them and crash down on the couch, watching the morning sunlight make its lazy way across Seth's pale floor carpet. They end up stacked, Dean across Seth's back and Seth across Roman's chest. Both of their hands gravitate to Seth's belly, rubbing and kneading lightly. 

"Mm, thanks for breakfast, babe."

It silly and instinctive, but it makes Roman light up inside that both his boys are taken care of because of him.

He tries to be subtle about it when he scents Seth's hair, but the dopey look on Dean's face says he saw it. Seth paws the blanket off the back of the couch down, nesting it around them. He's changing a little more each day now, scent getting heavier the same way his belly is swelling. He's nesting on just about any soft surface they leave him on for more than five minutes. 

They've tried not to let this change their dynamic too much, have tried not to treat Seth too differently. He didn't appreciate it when it was about his knee, so Roman doubts he'd appreciate it now about his pregnancy.

Still, some things can't be helped. Seth isn't slicking anymore, not properly, and it doesn't matter how hot and dominant he gets them, Dean and Roman aren't knotting either. Leaving is harder each week, even though they know they'll be coming home to a place full of Seth and the scent of their family. 

The sharp increase in Seth's sex drive has been fantastic too, even if it does mean they have to tag team him to get anything done.

Dean's snoring softly against them, arms possessive against the small but firm bump pressed against Roman's belly, when Seth finally speaks up.

"Ro?"

"Mm?" He's halfway into sleep himself, exhausted from this morning.

"Change that jelly, yeah? S'too sweet. That's my job." 

It's stifled through a yawn, but Roman still laughs. It's been so good, this break, especially since they capitalised on dual uses of healing and baby making. It's so good, such a sweet pay off to have him back. Their bratty, spoiled, beautiful baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> First it was gonna be funny, then it was gonna be porny, and then idk what happened. Basically, I had feelings, and as we know, feelings wait for no author.


End file.
